


Shiny and Sparkly

by angelskuuipo



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, GFY, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiny, sparkly, shoes…It was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shiny and Sparkly  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Leverage/Burn Notice  
> Characters/Pairings: Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Michael Westen, Fiona Glenanne  
> Rating: FRE  
> Prompt/Challenge: Worth A Thousand Words at the LJ community geteven_getfic  
> Spoilers/Warnings: General knowledge of both shows helps, but no specific spoilers.  
> Author’s Note: My husband had given me a bunny about Sophie and Fiona bonding over shoes and this [picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/dameange/pic/00001kbp/g1) gave the little guy teeth. Hence my first BN effort, and my first time writing Nate and Sophie. Thanks be to Shannon730 for the beta.  
> Word Count: 475  
> Written: February 22, 2009  
> Originally posted to my [journal](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/370657.html): February 22, 2009

  


  
Fabu graphic made by Dameange

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh! They’re beautiful!”

The two women who had spoken simultaneously looked at each other and smiled. The men with them shared a commiserating glance and a sigh.

“Fi, we’re running-” Michael started.

“Soph, we really don’t-“ Nathan tried.

Fiona and Sophie ignored them and entered the store, chatting amicably.

“I’m just here for a few days on business,” Sophie was telling her new acquaintance.

Fiona nodded. “You’ll definitely have to try _Le Petite Maison_ , if you have the time. The food is exquisite.”

The sales woman came over and they both asked for the darling sparkly shoes in their respective sizes. They took a seat and Fiona continued filling Sophie in on things to see and do in Miami.

Outside, Nate and Michael leaned forlornly against the newspaper dispensers, not speaking. Nate sighed again. He knew Sophie was making him pay for some slight that only she knew about. It would be far too easy if she just _told_ him what he’d done to annoy her this time. He’d already shelled out a couple of grand in Paris for shoes. And she called him an addict.

Michael nudged up his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just once he’d like to make a meeting without having to stop because something shiny and sparkly had caught Fiona’s eye. The sandals would no doubt look wonderful on her, and he could picture her in them and nothing else, but they didn’t have time for this.

The men both straightened as the ladies exited the store with bags in hand. Fiona smiled brightly as she wrapped her arm around one of Michael’s. “Michael, meet Sophie! She is a brilliant negotiator. We just got the best deal on these shoes!” She looked at her new friend. “Thank you again. Give me a call before you leave and we’ll do lunch.”

Sophie smiled back. “I look forward to it, Fiona. Good luck with the job.”

The two couples went their separate ways.

~*~

Nate watched Sophie from the corner of his eye. “Well?”

“They aren’t the ones we want, Nate,” she said firmly. “I think we need to take a closer look at our client. Fiona, Michael, and their friend Sam, they’re a bit like us. They might need a hand sometime and we should be ready to give it to them.”

Nate nodded. “Alright, Sophie. But were the shoes really necessary?”

Sophie smiled. “Oh, absolutely.”

~*~

Fiona placed her treasure in the trunk of the Charger and then slid into the passenger seat with a satisfied smile.

“Was all of that really necessary, Fi?” Michael asked as he pulled into traffic.

“Absolutely, Michael. They could have thrown a real kink in the works if they wanted to. Now, we just might have some new allies.”

Michael thought about it then nodded reluctantly. “Alright. Thanks, Fi.”

Fiona smiled. “Anytime, Michael. Anytime.”

-30-


End file.
